Guile Hideout
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Guile Hideout |jname=ガイル・ハイダウト |tmname=Guile Hideout |image=Guile Hideout.png |size=250px |caption=Guile Hideout |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |game=no |leader=no |elite=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no }} Guile Hideout (Japanese: ガイル・ハイダウト Guile Hideout), also referred to as the Armored Man (Japanese: 甲冑の男 Armored Man), is the main antagonist of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. He is a mysterious man who possesses Eternity (Japanese: 永''' Eternity), a suit of armor that slows down the passage of time, and '''Instant (Japanese: 瞬''' Instant), a sword with the ability to reflect attacks back to their senders. History Guile Hideout makes his first appearance in the 's storage room where he is seen knocking out who was investigating a disturbance in the Pokémon records of the Battle Factory. It is here that his plans are revealed, the capture of the one Pokémon that is awake for only seven days every 1,000 years, the Wish Pokémon . As he lays over the unconscious Noland, Guile mulls over the fact that out of the seven days Jirachi is awake he only has five days left to look for it, he laughs as he challenges the who is trying to stop his plans. He makes his next appearance at the Artisan Cave where he stops Emerald's attempt to capture Jirachi with a by slicing it in two. He briefly battles Emerald and manages to cut off one of his extendable hands but the boy ignores it, catches his hand, and runs off after Jirachi. Guile counters this by releasing several rental Pokémon to chase after him, he then finds himself surrounded by the Frontier Brains , , , and . The Brains attack him simultaneously but have their attacks reflected right back at them, Guile sends the rental Pokémon to attack but counters with her 's . Guile soon finds himself fighting and her who traps him in and electric cage made by a while his Surskit drips a strange liquid onto the floor. While he battles Anabel, Emerald continues trying to capture Jirachi and manages to trap it with his borrowed Bonee and Monlee and throws a at it in an attempt to capture it. When Guile notices this he has his Surskit use to force the Luxury Ball open, preventing it from fully capturing Jirachi. Eventually the Poké Ball breaks and Jirachi is freed, Guile takes this brief moment to retrieve his sword and attacks Anabel, Todd, and Emerald who are stuck to the floor thanks to the nectar that Surskit had dropped previously. Emerald's Pokémon step in to shield them and Guile attempts to grab Jirachi but it flees in fear. Muttering that he has four days left to capture Jirachi, an annoyed Guile takes his leave, insulting his enemies while doing so. Scott then reveals that he knew about Jirachi all this time, and that was the one that informed Scott about the information. According to Professor Oak, Guile attacked Oak's Pokémon in his lab and stole enough of the deciphered ancient data regarding Jirachi to figure out where and when Jirachi was to awaken. During the Battle Arena battle between and Emerald, it is revealed that Guile forced Emerald's Sceptile (then wild at the time) to the Battle Factory to wreak havoc because of the Poison Barb that was shot, though his plan was thwarted with Emerald's gadget. Guile reappears after Emerald's Battle Arena challenge where he finally manages to capture Jirachi. The Frontier Brains attempt to attack to no avail again; he manages to escape with his Starmie and reveals his plan, to use the power Jirachi possesses and flood the entire . He releases all of the rental Pokémon he had stolen before onto the public, forcing the Frontier Brains to go and save them. While Emerald, , , and climb the Battle Frontier Guile tries to get Jirachi to grant his wish. Once they reach the top they find a mind controlled Anabel; Guile reveals that he had kidnapped her and used a Pokémon to control her mind. While Emerald fights Anabel, Ruby uses his Memory Lighter to try to figure out who Guile truly is, he uses a conversation he had with Spenser earlier and realizes that Guile is a person who must have come in contact with the Blue Orb. After Anabel loses consciousness from the stress of the mind control, Emerald's Latios comes in to save them by bringing his Pokémon; he also reveals Guile Hideout's true identity. No longer needing to hide his face, Guile opens the mask on his helmet and reveals his true identity. Guile forces Noland to give him the Jirachi Report by holding the unconscious Anabel captive, Noland is forced to comply and give him the report. With the Report, Guile manages to make his wish, to summon a giant sea demon that will flood the world. He then makes his leave, telling his enemies to drown while laughing. He also intended to use the fake in order to find an ocean-dwelling Legendary Pokémon afterwards. He soon returns when he finds out that someone has appeared wearing a suit of armor similar to his, angry at the impostor he uses his sword to cut open his armor, revealing the person inside to be none other than . Gold reveals that he wore the armor in an attempt to try to trick his Surskit which failed due to Guile coming back too soon. Guile and Gold begin battling, Gold sends out his Aibo and Exbo who use their abilities to create a wall of flames that Guile attempts to block. the flames are too powerful and he is knocked back. He continues battling Gold and the other Pokédex holders but defeats them by having his monster Kyogre flood the building, he reveals his second plan; to find the that lives in the ocean. Gold and Crystal attempt to fight him while Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire attempt to learn the ultimate moves , , and but Guile easily defeats them. This angers Emerald who attacks him but like Gold and Crystal, is easily knocked back. Guile steps on the heads of his Pokémon, calling them nothing but garbage due to their being unable to battle and questions the boy's concern, stating that he said that he only likes Pokémon battles and not the Pokémon themselves. This act causes Emerald to reveal that he does in fact like Pokémon, and the people who like Pokémon, causing Jirachi to grant his wish to free his senior Pokédex holders from their petrification. Despite gaining five new opponents to fight, Guile is not fazed in the slightest and sends his rental Pokémon and monster Kyogre to attack them. The Pokédex holders continue battling the rental Pokémon while Emerald, Gold, and Red battle Guile and with a combination from Red's Poli and Gold's Polibo, they manage to break Guile's armor off. Guile doesn't let this stop him and tries to use the rental Pokémon to attack but Emerald reveals that he used his abilities to calm them all down; Guile no longer has anything to attack them with. He is finally defeated when all of the Pokédex holders destroy his monster Kyogre with a quadruple combination of Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, and Volt Tackle. After the monster Kyogre is destroyed, Emerald finds Guile's body floating in the water and grabs him. Guile tells him about how he received the Armor "Eternity" and Sword "Instant" from a mysterious woman. When he sees his armor, Guile immediately goes to grab it but finds out that it was the fake armor that Gold was wearing before; he frantically searches for the real one. Before he can reach the real armor, he disappears in a flash of light; the sword and armor disappear along with him. It was revealed later that the woman who gave him the armor was a member of a mysterious team. Pokémon is Guile's most used Pokémon. He was first seen as a Surskit when Guile first appeared at the . It was used in many of his later battles. He later evolved in the final battle against the Pokédex holders where it fought Gold's Polibo. When Guile Hideout disappeared, Masquerain also disappeared along with him. Masquerain's only known move is , and his Ability as a Surskit was .}} and used them to attack the Frontier Brains so that he can make his escape unhindered. None of Starmie's moves are known.}} was used to hold for ransom. None of Tentacruel's moves are known.}} was used to battle against the Pokédex holders where it fought 's Poli. None of Walrein's moves are known.}} Lost for his plan on world domination after failing to do so many times. He used one of its to summon the . Jirachi left after he was defeated for good. Jirachi's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} -shaped creature, referred to as a "Sea Demon" (Japanese: '''海の魔物 Sea Monster) by Guile, is a large mass of energy and water created from a wish granted by Jirachi. Guile used the monster Kyogre to attempt to drown the and all in it. Eventually, it was destroyed by a combination of , , , and . None of Kyogre's moves are known.}} Stolen to be used against those who would oppose him. He first unleashed them on and the Frontier Brains in the Artisan Cave. After Guile successfully caught Jirachi, he let the rental Pokémon loose on the Battle Frontier to rampage around it. Emerald later calmed down a , , , and for and himself to use while climbing the . The rest of the Pokémon were later calmed down when Emerald surrounded the entire Battle Frontier with mud from Faraway Island. None of the rental Pokémon's moves are known.}} under his mind control, Guile gained control of every rental Pokémon inside the . When the Kanto Pokédex holders and were freed from their petrification by Emerald's wish to Jirachi, Guile let these Pokémon loose on the ten Pokédex holders. They were later calmed down when Emerald surrounded the entire with mud from Faraway Island. None of the Battle Tower Pokémon's moves are known.}} Names ;Armored Man |bordercolor= |ja=甲冑の男 Armored Man |en=Armored Man |zh_cmn=鎧甲男 盔甲男 |vi=Người đàn ông mặc áo giáp }} Guile Hideout's Pokémon ;Kyogre |bordercolor= |ja=海の魔物 Sea Monster |en=Sea Demon |zh_cmn=海之魔物 |vi=Quái vật biển có hình dạng giống Kaioga }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Guile Hideout es:Guile Hideout fr:Guile Hideout it:Guile Hideout ja:ガイル・ハイダウト zh:铠甲男